Entre Sueños
by Personaggio
Summary: Una relacion Prohibida, que sólo pueden disfrutar mientras duermen. - Draco/Ginny - Two Shot.
1. Entre Sueños

_La trama es mía, los personajes no._

* * *

**Entre Sueños**

**Parte I. POV de Ginny**

* * *

- ¡De nuevo! – exclamé levantándome sobresaltada. De nuevo aquel sueño… extraño. Siempre era el mismo, y la verdad es que la situación me estaba poniendo nerviosa. ¡Era tan real, tan vivido! El sentirme estar siendo observada, estudiaba, provocaba en mí estremecimientos escalofriantes. Pero era sólo un sueño… no había que preocuparse por los sueños en lo absoluto, por más reales que se sientan.

- ¡Buenos días, Ginny! – me saludó Luna sentándose a mi lado en la mesa de Gryffindor. Le sonreí como respuesta, mientras me limitaba a tomar sólo un vaso de zumo de calabaza. – Has estado muy madrugadora últimamente, ¿problemas para dormir?

- En lo absoluto – mi problema no era el dormir, mi problema era el soñar.

- ¿Iras a la salida de Hosmeade hoy?

- No lo creo, no me siento con muchas ganas – y no mentía.

- ¿Tienes otros planes?

- Estar por ahí.

- ¿No te molesta si me uno?

- Para nada, pero… pensé que querías ir al pueblo.

- Quería ver si conseguía Starkes, me dijeron de una tienda en Hosmeade que podría tenerlos. Pero mi padre ya me envió una caja llena de ellos. Son hermosos, si gustas, ahora te los enseñó.

- Bien… seguro. - ¿Qué demonios eran los Starkes?

Seguimos con nuestro rutinario desayuno. Fingí escuchar a mi amiga sobre los poderes curativos de los Nordos – los cuales tampoco tenía idea de qué eran – Mientras mordía con ganas una tostada untada de mermelada.

- Sólo sueltan su veneno cuando se sienten amenazados. Su fuerza es increíble a pesar de su tamañito y…

Tomé la jarra de jugo dispuesta a llenar mi vaso nuevamente… cuando de pronto me invadió esa sensación. Y ya no era sólo el estar siendo observada. El olor de aquella persona penetraba en mi nariz y me hacía erizar los vellos de los brazos. Era un aroma entre dulce y cítrico, peculiar, inigualable… delicioso. Miré de un lado a otro, buscando al portador de aquel perfume único e inconfundible; miles de rostros me devolvieron la mirada, pero ninguna era la de _"´él"._

Pero ¿qué demonios estoy pensando? Eran sólo sueños los que experimentaba. Era completamente imposible que _"él"_ fuera real.

- ¡Ginny! – un llamado de Luna me hizo volver a la realidad. - ¿A quién buscas?

- A nadie – una mentirilla.

- ¿Me acompañas a la biblioteca? Necesitó un libro de transfiguración para la tarea del Lunes.

Nos levantamos de la mesa al mismo tiempo. Antes de empezar a caminar, giré de nuevo mi rostro de un lado a otro… y nada, el olor ya no estaba.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – los azules ojos de Luna se clavaron en mí.

- Seguro, vamos – halé el brazo de mi compañera para salir del gran comedor. No percibí de nuevo aquel aroma exquisito, pero sí pude reconocer una profunda mirada clavada en mi espalda, fija y distante, justo antes de atravesar las enormes puertas.

- Hace un bonito día, ¿verdad? – Habíamos decidido pasar la tarde fuera del castillo. Luna portaba su libro de transfiguración en uno de sus brazos mientras yo cargaba una novela muggle que me regaló mi tía Muriel en mi décimo quinto cumpleaños, justo ese verano. Nos sentamos bajo la sombra de un árbol bien tupido cerca del lago. Luna ojeó con atención las incontables páginas de transfiguración mientras yo me perdía releyendo el prologo de mi novela, tenía un bonito nombre: La Sombra del Viento, atrayente.

- Hola, chicas – Colin se unió a nosotras - ¿Por qué no fueron a Hosmeade hoy?

- No teníamos ganas. ¿Y tú? – cerré la novela.

- Igual. A decir verdad, muchos faltaron al pueblo hoy.

Miré alrededor, notando la gran cantidad de alumnos que se hallaban en el lugar. Era de suponerse, dado que la situación no estaba como para dar paseos felices a la luz del sol.

- ¿Qué lees? – Colin tomó el libro que estaba en mi regazo y lo empezó a leer con interés. Sonreí, sabía lo mucho que le gustaban los libros, además de las fotografías.

Suspiré relajada mientras me tumbaba de espaldas contra el césped. Mi vista se perdió entre las nubes que se formaban en el cielo… de un momento a otro, me vi buscándole formas con la intención de pasar el tiempo: Una vaca, un perro, una naranja partida por la mitad…

- ¿Qué tanto mira Malfoy? – Luna me distrajo. Me incorporé tan velozmente que hasta me mareé. Mis ojos se posaron en ése pequeño grupo de Slytherin que se encontraba sentado cerca de las puertas del castillo: Crabbe, Gole, Pansy Parkinson, otro chico al cual no le recordaba su nombre… y entre ellos, Draco Malfoy.

Decir que mi corazón ya se encontraba situado en la garganta, sería poca descripción. Cada latido lo escuchaba. Mi piel se erizó, mis manos temblaron, mi respiración se aceleró de manera alarmante… mi mente atajó aquellos sueños, aquella sensación de estar siendo fijamente observada… ¡Por Merlín que era la mirada de Malfoy! Podía jurarlo en ese instante… eran los ojos de _"él"._

- Ginny, ¿estás bien? – Luna sacudió mi hombro, regresándome a la realidad.

- Eh… sí, estoy bien – me levanté del césped.

- ¿Seguro? ¡Estás pálida!

Giré de nuevo mi rostro, pero ya el grupo de Slytherin no se encontraba allí.

- Estoy bien – repetí hacia mi amiga. – Nos vemos después, chicos – no dije más, necesitaba pensar.

Caminaba por los pasillos sin ver a donde iba. Amigos me saldaban y yo los pasaba de largo sin percatarme de ellos. Un 10% de mi mente se concentraba en caminar, respirar, y todo aquello que era básico para el cuerpo; mientras el 90% restante se perdía en Draco Malfoy. ¿Sería posible? ¿Podría ser Draco Malfoy el chico que me observa tan atentamente durante mis sueños? ¿Sería…? ¡Imposible! Era algo que no lograba procesar. O quizás, me costara aceptar.

Esa noche era particularmente fría, más de lo normal. Me arropé hasta el cuello con la gruesa manta que mi madre tejió para mí la navidad pasada, giré mi cuerpo para cambiar de posición, y deseé que el sueño llegara para poder corroborar mis sospechas. Sí, quería dormir, quería soñar… con él. Comprobar si los ojos de aquel intruso que se inmiscuía en mi cabeza, eran exactamente los mismos ojos de hielo que noté hoy en la mirada de Malfoy.

Una corazonada me decía que estaba en lo cierto. Pero otra cosa – llamémosle lógica- me decía que era imposible. El gran Draco Malfoy, el supuesto "príncipe" de Slytherin, enemigo de los sangres sucias y traidores a la sangre, ¿fijarse en Ginny Weasley?

Al darme cuenta, ya mi mente se perdía en un agradable sopor que me relajó. Caí rendida sobre la suavidad de mi almohada… y en sólo cuestión de segundos, el sueño llegó…

Aquel aroma tan adictivo… ¿desde cuándo me hacía feliz percibirlo? No logré dar con su mirada, me costaba abrir los ojos. ¡Pero sabía que estaba ahí! Lo percibí, lo sentí. Abrí mis labios una y otra vez deseando hablar, pero ninguna palabra salió de mi boca. Me incorporé, y al ver, ya había amanecido… estaba despierta.

Deseé con fervor que la noche llegara pronto, pero desafortunadamente, el día se me fue sumamente lento.

Busque por los pasillos a ese arrogante chico rubio. Quería verlo de nuevo, sí. Reflejarme en sus ojos y comprobar si era él o no el dueño de mi mente… dueño de mi mente, sí, lo había aceptado.

- ¡Sin duda estoy completamente loca! – me dije deteniendo mi andar y apoyándome contra una de las frías paredes. Debía controlarme, no dejarme llevar, no ilusionarme.

Suspiré hondo un par de veces antes de continuar con mí andar hacia los terrenos del colegio. Esa tarde tocaba práctica de Quiddicth, la cual sin duda me hacía falta; una actividad para despejar mi mente y olvidarme por al menos unos instantes de aquel ser. Estaba a punto de llegar a las grandes puertas cuando me topé con _él_. Sus ojos de hielo, su mirada intensa, su aroma tan peculiar… ¡Por Merlín! Era _él_. Podían llamarme loca, pero era Draco Malfoy.

Me observó detenidamente, como si deseara buscar algo a través de mí. Mi cuerpo en ese momento fue víctima de sensaciones incontrolables y, de cierto modo, placenteras. Mis piernas se paralizaron frente a él, permitiéndole a mis ojos disfrutar de su expresión ¡Y nunca en mi vida había visto tanta perfección en un simple rostro!... quería hablar, preguntarle todo lo que necesitaba para estar completamente segura de que era _él_, pero mis labios sólo lograron exclamar una simple palabra sin sentido.

- Oh – lo vi negar con la cabeza suavemente a la par que una sonrisa se formaba sobre sus finos labios. Pasó a mi lado un segundo después, dejando impregnado en el aire su aroma tan condenadamente delicioso. Cerré los ojos, aspirando con profundidad. Me sentía aturdida, alocada, extrañamente excitada… y de cierto modo feliz.

Ya no quería jugar Quiddicth. No quería hacer nada… sólo dormir, dormir y soñar.

Esa noche Morfeo me dio el regalo desde tempranas horas. Apenas eran las siete cuando caí rendida en la tibieza de mi cama. Y como siempre, desde hacía unas semanas, estaba ahí… su presencia, su olor… ahora su tacto. Sentí las yemas de sus dedos trazar el contorno de mi rostro, su dedo índice delinear mis labios. La palma de su mano acarició mi garganta hasta llegar al inicio de mi pijama… ¡Dios! Quería moverme, deseaba despertar a mi cuerpo de su letargo y hacer _algo_ con _él_… lo deseaba. Devolverle las caricias, los roces…

- ¡Eres real! – logré articular por fin, con mis exhalaciones aceleradas y con el latido de mi corazón a mil.

Él no dijo nada, no era necesario. Sus manos se deslizaron por mis brazos; era de piel fría, y cálida a la vez. En esos instantes percibí su tibio aliento rozar mi piel. Sus finos labios se posaron con ternura sobre mi frente, despertando en mí algo más que un simple estremecimiento. Su boca bajó desde mi entrecejo hacía la punta de mi nariz. Su aliento poseía aroma a pan dulce, tremendamente apetecible… Sólo un movimiento más, y sería la bruja más feliz del planeta.

- ¡Ginny, hora de levantarse! – gritó una de mis compañeras de cuarto, amargándome la existencia por completo. Catherine me caía muy bien, pero en ese momento, la odié con todas mis fuerzas.

Las clases aburridas se tornaron más largas de lo normal. Las horas al parecer, se habían puesto de acuerdo para dar marcha caracol. Mis pensamientos se hallaban absortos sólo en mis sueños… en él. ¡Dios, en Draco Malfoy!

¿Por qué hacerse ver ante de mi de aquella forma? Era una pregunta a la cual ya le tenía una respuesta.

Él era Draco Malfoy, yo Ginevra Weasley. ¿Habría alguna oportunidad de tener una relación justo como Dios mandaba? ¡JÁ! Sería una verdadera ingenua si creyera eso.

Me oculté en una mesa de la amplia biblioteca y miré fijamente las altas ventanas del lugar, deseando tener el poder de ocultar el sol y hacer salir a las estrellas. Suspiré sonoramente mientras me levantaba de la silla después de lo que creía una gran cantidad de horas. Caminé hacia la salida dispuesta a abandonar el lugar… cuando _él_estaba ingresando.

¡Ese cosquilleo en mi cuerpo! Causado por su aroma, su mirar, su presencia… su tacto. El roce de su mano con la mía provocó en mí una muy alta descarga que podía ser llamada como electroshock además de convertir a mis rodillas en masas de gelatina. Mi vista se quedó fija en la negra túnica que ondeaba y se perdía por entre las estanterías repletas de libros. Sólo cuando lo perdí de vista, fijé mis ojos en el pequeño papel que reposaba entre mis dedos.

"_**Hasta esta noche, pequeña… recuerda soñar…"**_

Bien nuestra relación no era como se debía. Sabíamos que no se podía. Pero era válido el tenerla entre sueños, ¿no? Sólo entre sueños.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Esta pareja tiene algo que me encanta, me atrae. !Me fascina!_

_Espero haya gustado, le hice una reeditada ya que tenía unos horrores que mejor ni los menciono... qué pena, jaja._

_A quien leyó, ¡muchas gracias! Cualquier comentario es recibido con gusto. _

_Cariños, _

**Yani.!**


	2. Velador de Sueños

**Velador de Sueños**

**Parte II. POV de Draco.**

* * *

Sabía que podía conseguir lo que necesitaba para aquello. Sí, lo deseaba.

Sinceramente, nunca pensé que tal cosa como esa me ocurriría. Se suponía que yo, Draco Malfoy, no debía creer en el amor.

Amor… Basura sentimentalista que ahora creía sentir. ¿Acaso podía llegar más bajo? Por supuesto, si llevaba a cabo lo que deseaba hacer… Y, en realidad lo haría.

-Patético… - Me dije en un murmullo camino a la biblioteca. La noche era fría. Por las altas ventanas del castillo se colaba una ráfaga de aire que provocaba el vuelo de los bordes de mi túnica. El cabello se me despeinó y mis manos se helaron. Siempre fui friolento, no sólo en actitud, sino en cuerpo. Mi piel resultaba gélida y glacial la mayoría de las veces… situación que no me importaba mucho, la verdad.

Agradecí el hecho de que la biblioteca estuviera prácticamente vacía. Sólo un par de niños del segundo año ocupaban una de las mesas cerca de la puerta. Claro, era sábado. ¿Quién en su sano juicio estudiaría en sábado, además de Granger?

¿Granger?… Tenía que admitirlo, desde aquella invasión de nuevos sentimientos que entraron en mí sin aviso ni permiso, ya insultarla a ella, o a otros, no era tan divertido… quizá era el acto de reconocer que, en la vida, sí había cosas que valieran la pena, sin importar el hecho de no estar ahí para ellas.

-No estar para ellas... – Yo no estaba para disfrutar de aquello. No podía, no debía. Pero justo en los momentos en los cuales me cruzaba con ella, la racionalidad abandonaba mi cabeza y me hacían desear ser parte de su ser. Me hacían deplorar cosas que estaban netamente prohibidas. Me hacían mandar a la basura cuantas promesas le hice a mi padre – o me hizo prometer -. Me hacían querer desparecer de la faz de la tierra. Me hacían mandar a la mierda el maldito apellido Malfoy, junto con el maldito apellido Weasley.

-_Weasley…_

Debí lanzarle un hechizo asesino antes de que la situación fuera más allá. Ya no me atrevería, no podría hacerle daño. Y en aquellas circunstancias, con esos pensamientos latiendo en la cabeza, la palabra "Patético" saltaba en mi mente de nuevo.

Un Malfoy no podía amar, no podía añorar cosas que no estuvieran dentro de las reglas que, hacia tanto tiempo, fueron aplicadas por unos de sus ancestros. No podía estar con ella…

Después del fatídico día en el cual me dí cuenta de mis sentimientos hacía esa chica, mi vida resultó ser una verdadera porquería. Enamorarse era de estúpidos… sin duda alguna. Y en esa ocasión, yo era el estúpido más grande del mundo.

Traté de evitar el crecimiento de esa necesidad hacia su persona. Quería odiarla de nuevo. Quería insultarla como tantas veces lo había hecho. Quería aborrecerla, no desearla.

¡Quería estar cerca de ella! Sí. ¡Merlín! Estaba perdido, total y completamente perdido. Las nauseas al verla junto con Potter ya rozaban lo insoportable. Sabía que no eran nada… pero ese idiota, por más ciego y perdedor que fuera, no tardaría en darse cuenta de quién estaba justo a su lado, lamentablemente esperándolo.

¿Permitiría dejarla sin dar siquiera una pequeña batalla? No podía, no debía. ¿Acaso un Malfoy no conseguía lo que quería?… por esa vez, sí mandaría el orgullo a la mierda, junto con todo lo demás.

El pesado libro resonó contra la madera de la mesa y liberó una gran nube de polvo que me hizo toser roncamente. Admiré las letras que sobresalían de la cubierta, y sin esperar un instante más, busqué el hechizo que necesitaba.

Escuché a Snape hablar de él una vez. No era tan complicado, pero sí poco conocido y utilizado.

_Velador __de sueños _

Claramente decía las restricciones al inmiscuirse en los sueños de la gente. Un velador supervisa, no actúa ni participa, sólo mira. Pero en aquel caso, también mandaría a la mierda las reglas.

La pluma resonó contra el pergamino viejo mientras mis dedos trazaban las palabras exactas. Al terminar, coloqué de nuevo el libro en su lugar correspondiente; en la penúltima repisa de la estantería más olvidada, justo detrás de un montón de libros polvorientos, también olvidados.

Ya en mi sala común deseaba ver la oscuridad de la noche asomarse a través de los cristales. Sabía que el hechizo funcionaría, estaba seguro… Por esa razón las ganas, la prisa, el anhelo.

Cuando percibí el tosco sonido de los ronquidos de mis compañeros, pronuncié las benditas palabras que me harían vivir la experiencia más llenadora, y quizás tormentosa de mi vida.

Mis labios soltaron con lentitud cada letra, sintiendo un estupor en los brazos y piernas. Sentí mi cabeza dar varios giros y mi estómago revolverse de manera incómoda. Cerré los ojos ante un espeso humo y, al abrirlos de nuevo, estaba allí… con ella.

¡Nunca, en mi joven vida, había pensado que ver dormir a una chica podría resultar ser tan placentero y deleitante! Su paz era la mía. Su respiración acompasada se sincronizaba a la perfección con mis inhalaciones y exhalaciones. La armonía que reflejaba su pequeño rostro podía ser un retrato de mis expresiones.

Sí, estaba en el cielo… con sólo verla.

Después de aquello, me vi obligado por mi mismo a llevar acabo aquella situación hasta convertirla en rutina. Me infiltraba en sus sueños, y estaba seguro que ella lo sabía. Podía percibir mi presencia, mi respiración, mis ojos clavados en su rostro mientras jadeaba susurrando que ahí estaba.

Verla… sólo verla, _ya no era suficiente_.

Los días pasaban raudos unos tras otros. Disfrutaba de mis tardes libres en los jardines. Crabbe y Goyle con sus chistes sin sentido, Pansy con su acoso que no me dejaba respirar, Blaise buscando una nueva conquista… y yo observándola a ella.

Todo mi ser ambicionaba que ella supiera quién era yo. Necesitaba que lo supiera, aunque aquella relación nunca llegaría a algo más allá… lo necesitaba.

Esa noche la noté acelerada, ávida de llegar hasta algo que estaba justo junto a ella. Sus labios se movían con rapidez queriendo proclamar unas palabras que no lograban salir de su garganta. Sí, ella ya lo sabía. Y yo mismo se lo aseguré la tarde siguiente, cuando nos miramos fijamente, totalmente despiertos.

Si me sentía en el cielo con sólo verla, ¿cómo me sentiría tocando su piel?

La Gloria… en la maldita Gloria.

Su piel era tan tibia que no pude reprimir un suspiro de satisfacción al apenas rozarla. Aplacó el frío de mis dedos y reconfortó mi alma.

-Eres real… - La escuché jadear acelerada. No dije nada, no era necesario, ella ya lo sabía.

Las yemas de mis dedos trazaron el contorno de su fino rostro, delineando sus labios, pasando por su cuello, abrigando sus brazos. Como si de una fuerza magnética se tratase, mi cara se inclinó hacia la de ella; posé mi boca sobre su frente, y deposité el primer tierno beso que jamás pensé dar de aquella forma, y menos a ella.

El roce de su aliento en mi barbilla me estremeció. Probarlo era un lujo que no dejaría perder. Deslicé mis labios hasta la punta de su nariz y…

-¡Maldita sea! – Exclamé colérico, tendido en mi cama.

Respiré hondo un par de veces a la par que soltaba uno que otro nuevo improperio. Vendrían más noches, más sueños… ese era mi alivio.

Hurgué en la pequeña gaveta de la mesa junto a mí, en busca de un pequeño pergamino y una pluma con suficiente tinta.

Nuestra relación nunca podría haber ido más allá. Ella lo sabía, yo lo sabía… Pero como íbamos hasta ahora, creía que la felicidad absoluta sí podía llegar.

"_**Hasta esta noche pequeña… recuerda soñar…"**_

De esa noche no pasaba. La besaría y… ya luego vería que ocurriría.

Por ahora, disfrutaría de algo más al ser su velador.

* * *

_**N/A:** Tengo el horario super invertido, duermo de día y de noche ando como los vampiros (de Anne Rice) xD. Ya el Lunes empiezo la universidad de nuevo, se me acaba el ocio! u_U._

_Estaba revisando mis historias, y al releer ésta me vino a la mente esto. La primera parte la mega corregí, ya que tenía unos errores llamados horrores que mejor ni digo. Disculpen que hayan leído ese esperpento de esa forma!! Y esta otra parte, ¿les gustó? ni lo pensé ni me lo plantié. Si quedó feamente horrible, con confianza me lo dicen. _

_Lo que hace la falta de sueño. Mejor debería dormir en lugar de estar escribiendo espantajos! _

_Un besote!_

_**Yani!**_


End file.
